


Comfort

by slimepop



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, but like healing and shit, from murdoc, how do i tag this what, i cant believe this is the first fic im uploading fuck me, i only wrote this bc i didnt see any other fics for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimepop/pseuds/slimepop
Summary: Russel helps 2D begin to heal from the abuse he faces.





	

Russ was always so nice.

His hands were always gentle, and his quiet whispers always of praise and adoration.

2D was in love with it. With the moments where his bandmate’s hands, so much larger than his own, traced over his chest, ever so gently feeling over the singer’s pale, bruised up skin. The bruises were never from Russel, never, instead from that of 2D’s own clumsiness or Murdoc’s drunken anger. Russ was so caring towards them anyways, though, brushing his fingers over each one and often leaving the most soft and loving kisses on them. God, he was just so perfect.

2D didn’t deserve it. At least he didn’t feel like he did. The long hours spent in Russel’s lap, and the sweet, gentle kisses and touch he received. Or the hands that ran through his hair, carefully working out any knots that they came across, his voice light in his ear as he reminded him to brush his hair in the mornings. Russ was sweet like that, caring and patient with him when no one else was. What had he done to deserve that?

It had all started when the band had just taken off, their songs being played more and more on the radio, and their shows just starting to sell out. It had been absolutely glorious in the moment, the rush of fame being so exhilarating and new. Things were so good then, an amazing moment in time before things slowly went crashing down. Murdoc had been so high on the newfound fame, and when he began to come back down, it was his singer that his frustrations were let out on. Mistakes couldn’t be made now, dent, you worthless headache, you’re the pretty face that the public will see. You’re our fucking image. No fuck ups, no accidents, no mistakes. You gotta be the fucking image of perfection.

He couldn’t take it. He was accident prone since the day he was born, and the two car crashes that Murdoc put him through didn’t do wonders to help. The added pressure of Murdoc’s high expectations, expressed through constant drunken insults, finally was just too much for him to take.

The days he spent watching every step, trying to calculate every word that came out of his mouth, spending hours trying to sing that one line just how Murdoc liked it, well, they added up. The continuous striving to be what Murdoc wanted and the constant attempts to build himself up just for the bassist to send him crashing back down again finally destroyed him, and everything came falling onto him, crushing every bone in his body and every hope that he could become what Murdoc wanted. He really was worthless. He didn’t mean anything. He was just a disappointment.

That’s when Russel stepped in. He hadn’t been too involved with Stuart before, the two of them being close enough to be considered friends, but not anything more. But he had seen 2D slowly deteriorating, and when things finally got to their worst, he had stepped in, scooping the lanky skeleton of a man off his bedroom floor, holding him in his arms and comfortingly hushing his broken sobs. He didn’t say anything, just letting him shake and cry and let all of his emotions out, finally giving ‘D the loving affection that he so desperately needed.

That’s when things began to get better.

From there on out, Russel always seemed to be there when the exhausted front man needed him the most. They never shared any more words than the sweet praise and consolation that Russel would whisper to him, the two just held together until the comfort was no longer needed, although admittedly, Stuart would often remain in the drummer’s arms a little past the point of necessity. Russel never minded though, happy holding to and caring for him for however long he wanted. He had to admit, he loved those times just as much as the other.

With time, and the ever constant care from Russ, 2D managed to get back on his feet. He was able to face the crowds again without numbing his anxieties with copious amounts of pills, instead confidently playing their shows and genuinely enjoying it like he did in the beginning. And whenever the demonic bassist would spit angry, poisonous words at him, Stuart found himself less affected by them, more easily shrugging them off instead of taking them to heart. He now knew that the words were Murdoc’s own insecurities being thrown at him instead of being dealt with healthfully (at least that’s what Russ said). With time, Stuart found himself, slowly but surely, happy and healed. And Russel had found himself feeling lighter, more at ease, maybe, watching the lanky bluenette begin to laugh and sing and truly enjoy himself again without the self doubt and anxieties that had held him so far back.

The two of them had really made something together, and Stuart was truly back to himself again. And although he didn’t find himself shaking and crying in a pit of doubt and self hatred as he did in the past, he always did manage to find himself back in Russel’s arms. Not that he minded that at all; neither of them truly did. In fact, the first time 2D tip toed into his room at the dead of night and crawled into his bed, curling up against him when he thought that he was asleep, Russel couldn’t have felt happier.

It was in that moment that they both realized that this wasn’t going to be lost with that of its original purpose, and that this was something that existed in itself, not just a result of the pain that started it. This was something genuine between them both, and it became obvious that the feelings between them weren’t just a desperate means of coping. There was something real there. But as always, neither of them spoke, knowing it unnecessary. They both knew what was felt, and they silently agreed that it would continue. Whether it would grow into something else was to be decided later, and for then, they would just enjoy each other’s company before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be smut but i couldnt bring myself to do it so like enjoy this fluff, maybe theyll fuck later idk


End file.
